communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen
Herzlich willkommen! Hallo Urai Fen, wir begrüßen dich als Neuzugang unter den registrierten Wikianern! Wikia ist eine Sammlung von Gemeinschaftswebseiten, die du bearbeiten kannst. Alle Seiten auf Wikia.com können von jedem Besucher bearbeitet und weiterentwickelt werden. Wir alle erwarten, dass mit dir ein weiterer Star-Autor den Weg in unsere Gemeinde gefunden hat und hoffen, dass du nicht nur ein vorübergehender Gast bleibst. Unter Hilfe:Tutorial kannst du dir einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, wie alles hier funktioniert. Diese Seite regelt alle Verwaltungsangelegenheiten. Fragen kannst du am besten im Forum stellen. Viele Antworten finden sich jedoch schon auf der Hilfe-Seite. Wenn sich dort nicht gleich eine Lösung findet, helfen die meisten Benutzer und alle Administratoren der Wikia gerne. Falls du dein Können testen willst, kannst Du auf der Spielwiese herumtoben und zunächst alles ausprobieren. Benutzerseite Eine Benutzerseite ist nicht vorgeschrieben, wäre aber ideal. Schreibe dort alles über dich hinein, was du bereit bist deinen Mitschreibern mitzuteilen. Bitte beachte, das deine Benutzerseite kein Wiki ist. Wenn du eines erstellen willst, gehe zu Wikia Requests. Falls du deine Idee nur ausprobieren möchtest, gehe zu Mini-Wikia. Benutzer-Diskussion Die Benutzer-Diskussionsseite funktioniert wie ein Briefkasten. Andere Benutzer hinterlassen auf deiner Diskussionsseite Nachrichten, du kannst dann auch auf derselben Seite eine Antwort hinzufügen, da man mit Hilfe der Beobachtungsliste deine Reaktionen angezeigt bekommt. Genauso kannst du andere Benutzer anschreiben, vergiss nur nicht, deren Diskussionsseite in deine Beobachtungsliste aufzunehmen. Unterschrift Bitte vergiss nicht, bei Diskussionen deinen Beitrag zu „unterschreiben“, damit man später noch nachvollziehen kann, wer was wann geschrieben hat. Du unterschreibst deinen Beitrag, indem du vier Tilden anfügst: ~~~~ Beim Speichern wandelt das System die Tilden in deinen Namen und das aktuelle Datum und Uhrzeit um. Bilder Wenn du deine Bilder hochlädst, vergiss bitte nicht die Angaben zur Lizenz. Bilder ohne Lizenz müssen leider aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen über kurz oder lang gelöscht werden, was oft schade ist. Viel Spaß und Erfolg bei Wikia! --MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 17:04, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) WICHTIGE FRAGE Wie kann ich ein Wiki löschen?--Thedrakester 14:14, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Trag das Wiki am besten hier ein. Du selber kannst es nicht löschen. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 14:58, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Was soll ich machen? wo soll ich das machen--Gruß, [[Benutzer:Laximilian scoken|Laximilian scoken ?! (http://de.bakugan.wikia.com] 15:42, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was über Vorlagen Wenn du wie hier ein Gleichheitszeichen in einem unbenannten Parameter hast, interpretiert die Software den Text bis zum Zeichen als benannten Parameter. Da der Parameter in aller Regel nicht definiert ist, wird er ignoriert. Um das zu umgehen, kannst du unbenannte Parameter explizit mit der Nummer ihrer Position (hier: "1=") angeben; spätere Gleichheitszeichen haben dann keinen Effekt mehr.-- 10:43, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) :OK. ''Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons'' 10:49, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Notiz: Dateien doch nicht so verwaist Datei:Balken Fr.png, Datei:Logo Fr.png und Datei:Search Fr.png wurden ins Zeldapedia-Skin eingebunden. Frag mal MtaÄ, ob er die oder andere sonstwo noch eingebunden hatte.-- 22:51, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Yay ^^ fr.wikia ^^ ehem :) wiederhergestellt, bis sie verschoben werden. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) '''Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 22:57, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Jetzt sind sie ja wieder da, aber ich bitte darum, das Zeug künftig im eigenen wiki hochzuladen. (und marc, das hier ist de. nicht fr. :)) Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 23:02, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Heh, wer hatte da connection probs zu dem Wiki bei Neuerstellung und hat den Skin für dort hier gemacht? ^^ Quelle question ^^ Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 23:08, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hochnebel Nach langem Überlegen und Ausprobieren, habe ich mich entschieden Wetter Wiki aufzugeben, oder einem erfahrenen Benutzer, der Interesse daran hat, die Administratorenrechte zugeben. Für mich als Einzelautor ist einfach zu viel Arbeit das alles zu machen. Auch bin ich nicht erfahren mit den ganzen Wiki-Funktionen, daher sind viele Dinge für mich sehr kompliziert und sehr zeitaufwändig. Für diese wenigen Änderungen auf der Hauptseite habe ich über 4 Stunden gebraucht. Wie kann ich das Wiki löschen? Oder möchtest du es weiter führen?--Hochnebel 22:27, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) * Ja, dann muss ich dir irgend wie Administratorenrechte geben damit du alles bearbeiten kannst. Zusammen können wir das hinbekommen, wenn wir uns die Arbeit teilen.--Hochnebel 10:18, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) * Ok, musst mir aber sagen, wie man Rechte an andere User weitergibt, denn ich bin zum ersten mal Admin einer Seite. Ich hab dir Vorsichtshalber auch eine Nachricht an deine zweite Diskussion geschickt. Doppelt gemoppelt hält halt besser;)--Hochnebel 11:58, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hi, ich habe jetzt noch ein zweites Wiki gegründet, bei dem dir vielleicht mehr einfallen würde. Insekten Wiki ist ein Wiki über Tiere und Insekten. Lust mitzumachen? Vielleicht hast du ja ein Haustier über das du aus Erfahrung schreiben kannst. Ich habe zudem noch kein Logo und der Skin ist kacke. Den kriege ich alleine nicht hin und das Logo sieht mit Paint immer billig aus.--Hochnebel 12:15, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) * Hab dir die Admin Rechte gegeben.--Hochnebel 12:34, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Zelda Du kannst mir ruhig glauben, dass da tote Hose ist.-- 20:31, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Du editierst fast täglich, wo ist das problem?? Das ist doch aktiv. Semi ist, wenn ein normaler Benutzer ab und zu mal zwei drei Edits macht. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon 20:36, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Hm, ich hab da natürlich eine andere Perspektive, wenn ich meine eigenen Beiträge wegschalte... Aber gut.-- 20:43, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Hey Urai fen bist du on--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:05, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) aktiv/inaktiv Ab wann gilt denn eine Seite als "aktiv"? -milay 10:54, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn in einem Wiki 30 Tage keine Edits vorgenommen wurden gilt es als "Inaktiv". :Wikis die in den letzten 3 Monaten neu gegründet wurden und deren Autoren mindestens 10 Artikel verfasst haben werden im Portal:Neueste Wikis gelistet, danach werden sie von "Neues Wiki" auf "Aktiv" oder "Inaktiv" gesetzt ;-) :Um welches Wiki geht es denn? :LG Lady Whistler (Sprich mich an) 09:35, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Warum leitet die Hauptseite nicht mehr auf die Hauptseite?-- 00:27, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Weiß ich nicht - aber ist gefixt. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:44, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Urai, da du ja auch in der JP bist: Kannst du mir bitte helfen mit meinen Infoboxen? Ich kann sie nicht so integrieren wie bei der JP. Die Vorlage an scih scheint korrekt, aber es klappt irgendwie nicht bei dem Artiek l Tungdil G. zum BEispiel (siehe http://de.elfen-und-zwerge.wikia.com). Helft mir Urai Fen, Ihr seid meine letzte Hoffnung ;-)AS Hate II. 15:05, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Böse IP Siehe hier Spezial:Beiträge/74.63.117.194. Die IP bittet um Sperre ;-) LG Lady Whistler (Sprich mich an) 17:24, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Sollte eig. tot sein. Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 17:26, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Spezial:Beiträge/74.53.29.50 Diese IP bitte auch Lady Whistler (Sprich mich an) 17:40, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Auch weg. Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 17:43, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Hoffentlich müssen die Kiddies bald ins Bett http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/vereins/images/6/60/Mx10.gif LG Lady Whistler (Sprich mich an) 17:47, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::^^ Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 17:47, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Danke ...für das Einrichten der Interlanguage-Links für die Eragon-Wikis. Leider hatte ich zwei Kombinationen vergessen :-( Darf ich dich da nochmal bemühen? Gruß, --Weas-El ( talk | ) 10:52, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem :) Die neuen links sind jetzt auch erstellt. Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 12:05, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Löschanträge Ich habe zufällig gesehen, daß du heute was gelöscht hast, kannst du den Rest aus der KAT grade mal mit abarbeiten? Da ist einiges schon längere Zeit drin. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204738/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Danke Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 22:27, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: die LA von mir haben keine Verweise mehr, die habe ich bereits gelöscht oder umgebogen ;-) Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 22:33, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ist weg. Viele Grüße, Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 13:32, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Noch ein Löschantrag: w:c:Hilfe:Wikklommen bei RCS Audio-Systems GmbH SVG 13:44, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Und noch einer. Ich sollte wohl besser Admin für das Hilfe-Wikia beantragen, wenn noch mehr gelöscht werden muss ;-) Es grüßt, SVG 14:11, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke dir *wink* Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 17:20, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich Dir auch :-) SVG 17:26, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Risen Hallo, wollte wissen ob du risen spielst? vielen dank für die beiträge! mfg Javator45 :Hi Javator45 :) Ich hab mir Risen vor einiger Zeit zugelegt und mit großer Begeisterung schon zweimal durchgespielt. Ich würde mich auch gerne mit einigen anderen Mitgliedern des Content-Teams an deinem Wiki beiteiligen, wenn es dir recht ist. :) Morgen können wir uns nochmal ausfürlich unterhalten, heute wird das leider zu eng. Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 18:45, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hallo nochmal, währe echt cool wenn es mehrere gäbe die sich an meinem Wiki beteiligen :) vielen dank ! wo hast du denn diese bilder her? wenn du sie direkt aus dem spiel hast dann kann ich dies nicht machen,denke ich, ich spiele risen auf xbox 360 weil mein pc, naja , nicht gerade so gut ist! lg Javator45 :Die Bilder hab ich teilweise aus dem Spiel, und teils von der Seite World of Risen. Dort sind die Bilder ziemlich gut und ich denke wir können das ein oder andere "übernehmen"... ;) Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 15:20, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) ??? Hi ich bin Jetzt Beta was kann ich jetzt machenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:50, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Würd ich auch gerne wissen, wofür ist "Beta"? LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 20:09, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Tut mir leid, aber damit bin ich nicht mal annähernd beteilgt :(. Ich kann euch da leider nicht weiterhelfen, tut mir leid. Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 13:44, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Bist du Beta Tester oder hast du nur am Test Teil genommen?--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:58, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Beta bedeutet das du den Beta Wikia Skin sehen darfst--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:57, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Ich habe beim Test mit gemacht und wurde BetaMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 13:53, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Ich kann dir da wenig sagen aber wieso machst du mit wenn du nicht mal so richtig weißt worum es geht so was wäre besser zu wissen bevor man so was macht--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:02, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Ich habs mir durchgelesen ach mal gugen was da noch zu machen istMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 10:00, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Boa habs endlig gug dir mal diene Seite an Uraithumb|320px|Hier das is der HAMMERMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:25, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann dieser sehr zusammenhanglosen Diskussion jetzt schon lange nicht mehr folgen. Was bitte ist mit meiner seite? Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 14:23, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ach das ist doof Beta-Test bringt nur Probleme!!!!!Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 17:34, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Toter Link Hallo Urai Fen, ich will dich nur informieren, dass der Link "Skype Chat" auf deiner Benutzerseite nicht funktioniert. Ich erhalte beim Draufklicken nur die Fehlermeldung "Hi, we have removed this page. Looks like the page you were trying to visit doesn’t exist any more." Gruß, --Weas-El (talk) 23:30, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, danke für den Hinweiß! Ich kümmer mich drum. Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 16:39, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Habe dir hier was hinterlassen. Besser gings um die Uhrzeit nicht mehr. *gääähn* + wink + weg ;-) LG Lady-Whistler 22:14, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Welchen Status hat der Benutzer 501.Legion? Hallo Urai Fen, da du per email anscheinend nicht zu erreichen bist, wiederhole ich hier meine Frage auf deiner Diskussionsseite. Mich interessiert, ob der Benutzer 501.Legion ein offizieller Repräsentant von Wikia Deutschland ist, und wenn ja, welchen Status er hat. Unter Spezial:Benutzer finde ich ihn jedenfalls in keiner offiziellen Gruppe. Ich frage deshalb, weil auf der Seite Adoptions-Beantragung u.a. folgende Statements von ihm zu finden sind: Gut, wir werden deine Anfrage bearbeiten. 501.legion 13:50, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sobald wir kontrolliert haben, dass du innerhalb von 2 Monaten kein neues Wiki gegründet hast, oder du innerhalb dieser Zeit keine sysop-Rechte oder bureaucrat-Rechte in einem anderen Wiki bekommen hast! 501.legion 17:25, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Auf seiner Benutzerseite findet sich dann auch noch folgender Satz: Desweiteren bin ich in vielen Wikis für Vandalismusprobleme und Verminderung qualitativ niedriger Artikel als Admin zuständig Hat das irgendeinen offiziellen Hintergrund, oder betätigt sich der o.g. User hier nur als Wichtigtuer? Im zweiten Fall, würde ich doch um Löschung solcher Statements bitten. PerryH 23:26, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :1. er ist ein ganz normaler nutzer, 2. wir kümmern uns um das problem, 3. die mail hab ich auch schon gelesen und nur noch nicht die zeit gefunden, darauf zu antworten. bin auch gerade wieder sehr in eile. Viele Grüße, Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 11:13, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Habe mal hier zurückgeschrieben und versucht einiges zu klären 23:57, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke für die klärende Stellungnahme --Perry 00:08, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry wegen der Monate langen Verspätung^^ man sieht nicht alles gleich 00:24, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hallo,ich bin Storm Skyress.Ich arbeite im Bakugan Wiki.Ich wollte mal einpaar Auszeichnung erstellen,aber leider weiß ich nicht wie es geht.Kannst du mir vielleicht dabei helfen? Danke Auszeichnung:1000ste Bearbeitung (2000ste,3000ste,4000st... usw),das bearbeiten von Sub-Artikel,1000 Bilder hoch geladen,.......... --Storm Skyress 12:28, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC)